Conventional ultrasonic transducer assemblies are expensive, one-piece devices that include a scan head containing an acoustic array of piezoelectric transducer elements, an electrical connector that plugs into an ultrasound system, and a cable with a multitude of coaxial conductors connecting the transducer elements in the scan head with the connector. Because different transducer assemblies are normally required to provide optimum diagnostic performance on a wide variety of patients and procedures, multiple assemblies must normally be available. In practice, a health care provider selects a particular transducer assembly and attaches its connector to the ultrasound system. When the health care provider wants to use a different transducer assembly, he disconnects the transducer assembly from the ultrasound system and then connects the new one. Because the cables of conventional ultrasonic transducer assemblies are bulky and awkward to manipulate, changing from one transducer assembly to another can markedly slow the pace of an ultrasound examination. Storing and cleaning the cables can also be difficult.
The inventor of the present invention developed a “modular transducer system” as a convenient alternative to conventional ultrasonic transducer assemblies. Embodiments of the modular transducer system are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,617,866 and 5,820,549. Generally, the modular transducer system comprises a detachable scan head that mates both mechanically and electrically to a receptacle assembly at one end of a cable connected to an ultrasound system. Because the scan head is conveniently changed at the receptacle assembly, the other end of the cable can either be hard wired into the imaging system or have a conventional system connector. A major advantage of the modular transducer system is that a single cable and receptacle assembly can support a multitude of scan heads. Since the single cable and receptacle assembly remains connected to the ultrasound system, the use of different scan heads merely requires one scan head to be interchanged with another, thereby avoiding the awkward manipulation of the cable assembly. Additionally, the use of a single cable and receptacle assembly to support a multitude of scan heads is particularly advantageous for future portable imaging systems.
Although there are many advantages associated with the modular transducer system, enhancements and additions to the modular transducer system can extend its potential diagnostic capabilities and utility.